Dublin Night
by retro493
Summary: The sequel to the story London Snowflake. James, Ciel, Finny and Sebastian travel to Dublin Ireland but stumble into something mucher bigger than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm coming to get you….." _James turned swiftly on his side. _"I'll kill everyone….." _he tossed his head to the right. _"Prepare for blood shed…." _James shot his body out of bed onto the floor. His strong chest heaved in and out as he gasped in air. He slowly got up from the dark wooden floor and fiddled with his nightstand drawer.

He grabbed a pack of unopened cigarettes. The teen struggled with the seal and tore the pack apart. New white cigarettes scattered on to the floor as James grabbed a box of matches. He crept out of his quarters down a narrow hallway to the estate backyard.

He sniffed the night air and lit a match. James stared at the tiny flame as the cigarette's embers came to life and the sweet nicotine flowed into his lungs. The teen took a long drag and exhaled slowly. He put the cigarette to his lips and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of toxins entering his body.

"I thought you said you quit". James quickly turned around. Finny was staring at him looking groggy and displeased. "I only smoke them when I'm nervous" he quickly blurted. Finny raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I guess you're nervous every day then". James took another drag then crushed the roll of nicotine in his hand. "I've just been stressed lately" the older boy confessed.

Finny wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and leaned on him tiredly. "I don't want you to turn into Bard and smoke like a chimney. I don't think those things are good for you". The night then came to life with the chirps of the crickets and the screeching of the bats. "I'll stop" James said softly. Finny did his best to try not to fall asleep on his brother's shoulder. "You should go back to bed there's that trip to Dublin in the morning. James's eyes shot open and Finny fell to the grass. "Crap that slipped my mind".

Finny sat up and rubbed his aching head. "I think you did" he responded groggily. James quickly helped his brother up and took him back to his sleeping quarters. "Why is Ciel even taking us along?" James asked as he sat his brother on an iron bed. Finny yawned and laid down. "I don't really know why but that is what the master said". James walked out of Finnie's room back to his own. He dragged himself back to his bed and threw the blankets over himself. _"I'll get you" _James quickly lit another cigarette. _"I'll get you….."_


	2. Chapter 2

The British docks were crowded and alive that haze filled morning. The wind blew softly on James's neck as he stepped out of the cab helping his master Ciel get onto the dirty bricked sidewalk. The young earl slammed the bottom of his cane to the ground and his eyes wondered around the docks looking disgusted by the sight of dead raw fish and the men who caught them. "I can't believe you lived among these kinds of people in the past" the earl said in an irking tone. "Actually master I was quite wealthy from the" Ciel walked over to Sebastian ignoring the spy. James frowned and fixed the collar of his green suite jacket. "Don't be mad at him he's just doesn't enjoy the smell of raw fish" Finny said reassuringly.

James put on his black top hat and gave a small nod. "I suppose you have a point Finny" James responded still feeling disrespected. "Come along Finny, Mr. Stone we are going to board now" Sebastian announced as he disappeared with the young master through the crowd of fishermen. The two boys ran after the butler pushing through the crowd. A burly arm snatched the back of Finnie's shirt and stopped him. "Aye you brat watch where ye going" the fat fisherman spat. Finny turned a deep red and trembled. "I'm sorry sir" the gardener stammered. The hairy man's eyes grew enraged.

"You think I'm some kind of fancy sissy?" the man raised his fist and gave a one toothed grin.

A silver balled cane bashed the man in the side of the head. The sailor fell to the dock and drool spilled from his one toothed mouth. James towered over him and clenched the bandanna that was tied around his stubby fat neck. "You disrespectful wanker" James snarled angrily. The man only groaned and threw back his head. James dropped him and looked amused by the man's pain. "Mr. Stone we have to get to the ship" Sebastian said calmly paying no attention to the out cold drooling seaman. "It was my fault Sebastian" Finny said. "Can we please just leave that gross wanker sailor and go?"

the master asked now getting annoyed. James slyly smirked at the boy's word choice. "Of course master" James announced with a bow. Ciel evilly smiled at the spy. "I knew I always liked you and your sadistic ways James". The green haired spy smiled back and led his master to the ship. "You and the others are the only humans I only care for and I guess the demon" James said as he strolled next to the earl.

"Aren't espers suppose to care for all humans?" the younger boy asked. "Only the ones we find important, such as you but not at all for that sailor. Ciel looked at James intrigued at his response. "Since I'm band from the esper world I'm allowed to do as I please. But I can't interfere with esper business and if I kill a human the council will come after me". The young earl looked at him quizzically as they both climbed onto the large wooden ship. "Wouldn't you be interfering with esper business because I'm special?" James studied the ship and looked back at his master. "Since Sebastian got to you first and made the contract you aren't anymore but other creatures such as other demons would still be interested in you".

The younger boy shuddered as he heard that. James put an arm around his master's shoulder. "Did I mention I was also banished for totally eradicating a tribe of Orcs?" The younger boy stared at the older not able to find the words to reply. James patted the boy on the back and gave a small laugh. "In other words I am more then capable than protecting you my little friend". Ciel's face turned a little red with a small thankful look and fallowed Sebastian to his cabin. The butler helped his master get settled and stared at the teenage esper.

"You wiped out an entire tribe of Orcs?" James gave a sly grin. Sebastian only stared and walked to his cabin. James proceeded to his own he shared with Finny. The gardener was reading a small book as he went through his trunk. "What were you and the master talking about?" the gardener asked curiously. James smiled and laid down on a white bed near the wall. "Oh nothing important Finny" the spy said as if it wasn't worth discussing. He closed his eyes feeling the boat beginning to undock into the vast blue ocean. _"You aren't as strong as you think….." _

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Wanker is British slang for jerk and some other adult meaning...if you want to know it look up.<strong>

**An orc is a a large human like creature that is sadistic and gross that can kill easily. In other words dont fuck with them. **


	3. Chapter 3

James slept soundly as the large wooden ship rocked side to side in the night. Finny was sleeping peaceful in a bed at the other end of the room breathing softly in a rhythm like way. The ocean waves crashed at the large porthole as there was a small knock at the door. James sat up and shuffled his body groggily. He opened the door a crack staring at Sebastian.

"My I have a short word with you Mr. Stone?" the butler asked ignoring the fact that it was very late and the sea was raging. The spy nodded and fallowed Sebastian down a hallway of cabin doors to the one the earl was staying in. Ciel was sitting in a large red arm chair not looking to happy to be up late. Sebastian motioned for James to take a seat as he stood at the master's side.

"Mr. Stone exactly how powerful are you?" the butler asked with not even a sign of drowsiness.

"You're not asking me to kill someone are you?" James asked now concerned. Ciel gave a tired smile and rested his head on the arm rest.

"Do you know the reason why I wanted you to accompany me to Dublin?" James pondered at the question and shook his head. The young earl lifted his head up from the arm rest and looked the esper in the eye.

"You have the ability to manipulate and obtain information at a non human rate. I was assigned by the queen herself to investigate a series of massacres in the Dublin area. The government is clueless to what or who is doing this and is begging to panic. That is where you come in to assist me." James stood up taking the whole explanation as one big compliment with a sly smirk.

"You asked the right man for the job, but what do I get out of this?" Ciel went silent trying to think of what to say. "I had a feeling you would want some sort of reward. After living with you for a number of months I came to realize that's the kind of person you are. You enjoy making money, so do I." James leaned back in his chair closing his eyes pleased the response. "I always was fond of you Ciel, this is just another reason why. We're alike in many ways which I like greatly. What kind of reward would you want?" The earl gave the esper an amused look.

"I'll help you break you into the rest the of the safes in The Bank of England." The esper looked impressed by the younger boys answer. "That's very generous of you. Just because I feel like we're really connecting now I'll do it for free." The room became quiet and the only sound was the noise of the waves.

"This is why I was always fond of you too James". The green haired teen smiled not sly that time but affectionately. "You really are a little human version of me, I'm proud of that" the older boy said.

"Aw James I'm so touched" the earl teased.

"I will give you the rest of the information in the morning Mr. Stone. The master really should be in bed" Sebastian informed. James placed his hand on the master's head ruffling his hair teasingly. "Of course our little master needs his rest" James laughed. Ciel shut his eyes tiredly not responding but slightly leaning into the brotherly affection.

"Sleep well my little friend" James softly said as he left the cabin. James quietly entered his cabin doing his best not to wake Finny. He climbed back into his bed and rested his head into the soft white pillow. "It looks like I have two little brothers to look after now" James thought as he closed his eyes slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

The large ship docked in the Dublin Harbor in the early fog filled morning. The cries of the gulls were heard all around. The smell of sweet sea salt filled the air like an explosion as the young earl opened his eyes. The day was just born again and Sebastian was probably still in his room.

He noticed the fog filled port hole and gazed through as he climbed out of the first class bed. Ciel's face dropped as he saw the Dublin harbor for the first time. It was no better than the one in London but for some reason this one just didn't appeal to him.

He glanced at the small table with pages of the mysterious murders and analyzed them one more time. He stopped breathing as he read the gruesome detail. The earl had investigated the most horrific murders for the queen multiple times but he never a case with details like the one he read trying not to wince at every line he read.

The boy skimmed through the last paragraph and quickly closed the folder of papers not being able to even take a slight glance at the documents. Sweat ran down Ciel's forehead as he tried to gather his thoughts. "The thing that did this can't be human" he thought as he stared at the closed folder. The earl sat on his bed and quickly put on his slippers. He snatched the folder and made his way to James and Finnie's second class cabin.

The ship was still quiet in the early morning as the young master made his way down a rickety flight of stairs. Ciel walked down the stairs slower trying to keep his footing. The boy's foot stepped down on an unleveled step as his body was thrown forward. Ciel closed his eyes expecting to have a pain filled fall ahead of him. An arm came out of nowhere and quickly grabbed him.

The young master breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up to see who saved him. "You should really be more careful master" Finny said cheerfully. Ciel grabbed the rusted railing and looked at the gardener.

"Thank you Finny, I was actually on my way to your cabin". Finny smiled brightly as he and his master walked down the flight of stairs that almost killed the earl.

"You're up early master" the gardener pointed out. Ciel yawned and nodded tiredly. "Yes I know, I wanted James to take a look at these documents for me". Finny grabbed the earl's arm and turned him the other direction.

"If we're going to see James we would have to go this way master" the gardener informed the younger boy. The pair walked down a newly redone hall way covered with various paintings.

"We're heading up to the first class section, why would James be up there?" Ciel asked curiously as he gazed at a painting of a garden.

"James ignored the rules like always and snuck up there to get a higher quality breakfast. He really is quiet devious and sneaky some times" Finny chuckled almost proudly.

"Well he is dressed like a noble so that's how he must have gotten through". Finny smiled and stopped his master. "Speaking of being dressed master you're still in your nightgown. The younger boy blushed as he stared down at his tan mantle like sleepwear and brown slippers.

"I wouldn't worry there is no one on the deck at this hour". The earl and gardener turned around staring at the person they were looking for. James was nicely dressed in the green suite he bought with the stolen bank money sipping a high quietly coffee. "You know James I known you most of my life and I still don't know how you come out of nowhere" the gardener said while rubbing the back of his head. "James put the mug to his lips and took a long drink. "It's just an ability I have always had I guess" James said to Finny acting like it was nothing special.

"You really are good at it, the master wanted you to look at some papers he brought with him". The earl held his arm out to give the spy the folder but there was nothing but an empty hand.

Ciel's face turned a deep red as he franticly shook his head looking for the lost folder.

"Do you mean these papers?" James asked holding out thick vanilla folder. "James you really are amazing!" Finny cried.

"For my next trick I'm going to pull a rabbit out of my hat". The gardener's eyes lit up "Really?" James shook his head and took another gulp of coffee.

"But I love rabbits they're so fluffy" Finny pouted flamboyantly.

"I'll get you one to keep in the garden when we finish business in Dublin Finny" The earl informed him. The gardener hugged Ciel tightly lifting him in the air "Oh you are so generous master". Ciel's face turned a light blue from the lack of oxygen. James quickly grabbed him before his lungs would explode. "Good god Finny you would put us out of work if I didn't save the poor kid!" Finny frowned and gave his brother an apologetic look.

Ciel and the spy looked at each other awkwardly as he was still in James's arms. The spy quickly dropped him and backed away. "Well um let's head back to your cabin and look at the papers" James said to bury the inept moment.

The earl and gardener agreed as they went with James to the first class section cabin section of the ship. Ciel unlocked the door and was fallowed in by the two others boys. Sebastian was standing in the middle of the room looking unpleased. "There you are Bocchan we have to leave now to meet the head of the Dublin police about the murders". The young earl looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's only 7:00 a.m Sebastian."

The butler opened the curtains letting in a burst of light and turned back to the three boys. "Yes but the police Chief wanted to meet with us right away. So get dressed master". Sebastian gave a stern stare at Finny and James telling them to leave. The brothers looked at each other and quickly left the room. "Do you have any idea what could have murdered people like the descriptions Sebastian?' The butler dressed his master and shook his head. "Well this is going to be interesting".


	5. Chapter 5

The head of the Dublin Police was a quiet but fierce man. He wore a dark blue police uniform and wore small glasses. He only stared at the small group of Englishman that walked into his office. The earl walked up to the chief and sat down.

"Good morning Mr. Phantomhive" the chief said in a rude tone. Ciel didn't respond and handed the chief the vanilla folder he carried. "Why are you giving this back? It's for you to go over". Sebastian stepped in and stood at his master's side.

"My master gave it back because we are going to need more information." The chief placed the folder in his desk and went through a stack of papers.

"This is a report of the latest murder in the south side of the city. My men couldn't find much clues but I bet you English could." James took the stack of papers and went through them.

"You said the south side right?" James asked while studying a photo of a mangled body. "The chief nodded and folded his hands.

The spy handed the photo he was looking at to the annoyed chief.

"Do you have any idea what caused these bites?" The policeman took the photo and analyzed it.

"It looks like some kind of human bite actually." James took back the photo and stuffed in his coat pocket.

"Dublin had a food shortage a month ago I'm I right?"

The chief played with his bronze colored glasses and glared at the teenager. "Aye we did but the farmers have been doing well again." James smirked and shook the man's hand. "Thank you chief I think we'll be heading to the south side." James walked out of the office being fallowed by the rest of the group. The earl grabbed James's shoulder to stop him.

"What do you suspect?" The younger boy asked eagerly. James frowned and looked the earl in eye

"wendigo." Finny walked up to his brother now extremely confused.

"Who is Wendigo?" Sebastian hailed a cab and the Englishmen stepped in.

"wendigo isn't a person Finny it's a disease or some cultures refer it as a cannibalistic spirit." The gardener gave his brother a look of awe and fear.

"How do we know if it's the spirit or disease?" Ciel asked. James thought about the question and tried to relax.

"We would have to interview the citizens but that would take to much time." The young earl smirked and looked at Sebastian.

"Go interview as many citizens as possible and quickly, that's an order". The butler gave his usual response and quickly jumped out of the cab while it was still moving. The carriage then came to an unplanned abrupt halt. The three boys all looked at one another and they glanced out the cab window.

"Were surrounded by thugs" Finny cried. The earl face palmed and looked at James. "I know this isn't in your job" the spy got out of the cab and slammed the door. Ciel and Finny quickly gazed out the window staring at James being encircled by a gang of large Dubliners.

"Gentleman I'm sure we can work this out" the spy laughed. The thugs ignored him and ran at James. The teenager pulled out a sword hidden in his cane and began cutting away at the men. Finny closed his eyes not wanting to watch the gore but the earl watched it as if it were some sort of show.

James scanned the pile of cut up groaning men impressed with his handy work. The earl climbed over to the cab and rushed over to the spy. "That damn driver led us into an ambush master." Ciel looked at the critically hurt thugs then back at the other boy.

"Should we just interview the people we see?" James cleaned his sword cane and agreed.

"Master it looks as if this side of town is deserted" Finny yelled as he got out of the cab. The two other boys looked around the area. Finny seemed to be right.

"We should start moving I don't like this place" the master announced. The group of three made their way down a deserted gravel path surrounded by empty buildings. The area was in shambles. Falling apart houses, abandoned shops everything was empty or rotting away.

Finny suddenly stopped and stared up ahead. "I think I see someone" the other looked as well and made out an out lady wearing a light purple shawl walking slowly down the path. The boys ran up to trying to look for answers. "Madam we are sorry to bother you but" The old woman grabbed Ciel's shoulders and starting wailing.

"It will get you! It wills devour you! You must flee!" The paranoid Dubliner then made her way down the path as quickly as she could.

"At least we know it's the spirit now" James mumbled.

"Why is it every insane person I meet grab and scream at me?" The earl sighed. The two older boys stared laughing hysterically. Ciel glared at them and went up ahead.

"We're sorry master" Finny said as he ran to catch up. "Its fine I suppose it's some what amusing". The clouds then started rolling in and a hard rain began to fall. James ran up to an abandoned house and unlocked the door at an amazing speed.

He waved the gardener and Ciel inside as he heard thunder crashing to the world. The green haired teen closed the door and slumped to the floor. "I have one fear, that's thunder" he sighed. Finny and Ciel tried their best trying not to burst out into pitiful laughter.

"I know you have a fear of the color purple Finny!" James snapped. The gardener stopped laughing and his face turned the color of a tomato.

"He's afraid of the color purple?" the earl picked up a purple blanket he found on a table and held it up to the gardeners faced. "Please get away" Finny squealed.

"It wasn't the woman that scared me it was her shawl!" Finny cried as he wept loudly. The earl comforted him by patting his back soothingly.

"Its alright Finny I'm afraid of dancing" the younger boy confessed. Finny giggled softly and thanked his master by ruffling his hair. "I would hate to break up the little moment we are all having right now but there's something outside" James said as he peered out the cracked window. "Is it purple?" Finny cried. There was a loud banging on the door as the three boys backed away.

"It looks like we're going to find out".


	6. Chapter 6

James slowly drew the hidden sword hidden in his silver ball topped cane. The skinny blade gleamed as the lighting struck and the intruder appeared in the dark abandoned house. The spy ran at the figure thrusting the sword as hard as he could into the dark. The object caught the blade and disarmed the oldest boy. The figure lit a match and dropped the silver blade.

"Sebastian"

The boys cried. The butler lit a bunch of candles clustered on a table and turned back to the three boys.

"Master I interviewed the citizens and I came to the conclusion it is definitely a spirit". The boys looked at the butler and sighed.

"We already know that from the run in with that mad old woman" the earl said tiredly. "The worst part is she wore a purple shawl!" the gardener wailed. Sebastian turned over to the spy with a confused look. James shrugged and grabbed the purple blanket "oh my god get it away!" James smiled pitifully at his brother "Finny we have to work on your strange fears." Ciel's light blue eye widened. "You mean there's more James?" The older teen folded his arms and sat down.

"He's afraid of strawberries, grape juice, wigs, clown noses the list keeps going on and on." Finny looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. James quickly hugged him trying to calm his brother down. Ciel opened the door a crack watching the rain splashing down to the earth. The butler slammed the door and locked it with putting a long board on two hooks. "Master I was also advised by many people I interviewed not to go out at night." James played with one of his earrings and gave an annoyed groan.

"Yes but for humans Sebastian". Finny opened his mouth to say something but slowly then passed out. "Lets go take a look shall we gentlemen?" The butler and earl fallowed the esper outside. "Isn't Finny in danger if we leave him alone?" Ciel asked while looking back at the house. James quickly went back inside and came out with Finny over his shoulder. "You have a point there master." The two boys ran to catch up to the butler who was already walking down the wet gravel path to a large forest.

The forest was cold and wet but the goblin feasted away on the human carcass he found ripped to shreds. He gobbled down a hand as blood ran down his dirty brown cheeks. "I smell human" the filthy ugly creature quickly hid in a large thick bush. "I smell esper?" the goblin played with his long dark claws getting ready to attack human flesh. An esper might be a problem but a simple human was way too easy. His ears twitched as the goblin heard the snap of a twig. He lunged out of the bush with his razor claws out in front of him. The goblin then felt a blow to the head and fell to the leaf covered ground. James's hand snatched his rag like clothing and slammed his small rough body into a dead tree.

The goblin opened his brown and green eyes staring at James angrily. "Stupid esper I smelt human! Why you get in way?" James chuckled softly and smacked the goblin in the head with his cane. "Goblins are such disgusting creatures. Don't you agree Sebastian?" The butler analyzed the human body laying the forest floor. He then quickly grabbed the goblin by the throat. "Of course I do Mr. Stone". The goblins eyes turned to the size of golf balls. "What does Demon and other esper want with Goon?" the goblin cried. James grabbed him by his head and squeezed it. "Marcel is in Dublin?" The goblin nodded eagerly.

"Yes other esper he give me magic flower at lounge". The earl studied the body and glared at the goblin. "Human yummy human. Esper please let Goon go to eat tasty human!" The spy strangled the goblin until the earl stopped him. "Where did the wendigo head to you damn little shit?" Ciel yelled. Goon began to laugh softly then wildly. "Ha what human want with creature like wendigo?" Sebastian towered over the goblin and then snatched him crushing his skull. "The wendigo went to the mountains hours ago!" Goon cried in critical pain. The goblin pointed to the direction. James kicked Goon in the stomach dug his nails into the goblins scalp. "Why everyone hurt Goon?" The goblin sobbed. "Take me to Marcel" James ordered. "Sebastian you and the master go track the wendigo. I have some personal matters to attend to." The butler nodded and carried Ciel and Finny up the mountain at an inhuman pace.

"Now take me to Marcel!" Goon kept sobbing and agreed. James snatched the goblin and began to teleport.


	7. Chapter 7

_The night air was musty and full of smoke. James looked over his shoulder constantly and his hand basically wielded his sword cane. If there were already goblins and a hungry wendigo prowling around Dublin who knows what could be lurking in the shadows. _

"_Don't tell me the esper is frightened where Goon takes him?" The goblin mocked. James scowled and kicked the goblin angrily. Goon cursed and rubbed his aching beat up body. _

"_I could kill you any time I want to you wanker so show me some respect!"_

_The goblin stayed silent after that and made his way through a small corridor in a rotting brick building. The air smelled of opium and broken dreams. That was all James could think about as he fallowed Goon down a wooden stairwell. The smell of opium grew stronger and memories flooded the esper's thoughts. Opium used to be the only thing he cared for after the council banished him. _

_He would do anything for it. Even to go as far as try to kill someone. The dreams he would have made him feel happy and pure and invincible but would always wear off. When he ran the fighting ring he would spend more than half the profit just to have another field day with the drug. But it was Finny who made him come back to life. The drug was used by the lonely and the lost. A man with a broken dream and a dying spirit. But Finny showed him love and a sense of companionship. His spirit stopped dying. He then quit the drug forever. Opium smoke then hit James like a brick in the face. _

_The opium lounge was filled with every creature imaginable. Goblins, elves, banshees a few demons and even a mermaid. Goon pointed to a boy smoking away next to a the mermaid around James's age. The spy quickly made his way to the other esper. James smirked at the other boy but then realized he was lost in a fantasy. James shook him and called out his name. Marcel looked up and had a look of confusion and happiness. James frowned and started to drag the other boy up the stairs. He leaned him against the brick building and watched Marcel breath in fresh air. _

_The opium began to wear off and Marcel stared at James. "Who the hell are you? The boy asked wearily. James smiled and helped the other boy up. "You don't remember me Marcel?" The other esper shook his head. "But you do look familiar". James smiled again at the response. "I was your friend". Marcel sat down again and started to doze off. _

_"I had many friends" James stopped smiling and crouched down in front of the other boy. "I was your lover." James placed his lips against Marcel's and kissed him deeply. Marcel's face lit up and hugged James like he hasn't seen him in years. "Oh my bloody god I missed you" Marcel cried. James hugged his old lover back and rubbed his back. "I did too" Marcel got up and looked James up and down. "I heard you became a high roller but I never thought you would ever buy a top hat and cane." James stared at Marcel's messy pale face and untrimmed brown hair. He wore a dirty white shirt and ripped blue pants. _

"_After we both were banished we both became victims and slaves to that drug. I came to my senses but you never did." Marcel then glanced at the stairwell and made his way slowly to it. James then quickly stopped him. "Just let me have a few more minutes" Marcel begged. The green haired teen then slapped him. _

"_You're weak minded and a freeloader that's why the council banished you with me!" Marcel frowned and took out a cigarette. James fiddled with his pack and took one out as well. "Ha I knew you still liked these damn things" Marcel teased. _

"_Don't try to change the subject!" The white shirted esper lit a match and breathed in. "You're still greedy and selfish James, why won't you let me have my fun?" The spy's nostrils flared as he lit his match. _

"_Fine I guess we're both still lying cheating pieces of crap!" Marcel then laughed tiredly. "We still are, if you excuse me I have some opium to smoke." James stopped him and slapped him again. _

"_I want you off the shit!" Marcel then frowned and slapped James back. "Like you said I'm weak minded and a piece of crap! Damn it I need the thing!" There was a long silence as the two boys stared at each other. _

"_Then let me help you Marcel." _

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>I have no intention of turning this into a yaoi fanfic. This is just something I wanted to do. I repeat this will NOT turn into a YAIO story. If you want to read Yaoi go check out another author not me.


	8. Chapter 8

Goon smirked as he took in another puff of opium. He licked the grounded up flower off his lips with satisfaction. He loved nothing more then the sensation of opium running through his lungs and veins. His long green ears twitched as he took another breath. He then started too choke on the drug as his ears picked up the sound.

"The wendigo? Here?" the goblin quickly scrambled out of the lounge up the rotting oak stairs to the two espers.

"Marcel and other esper wendigo is near!" Goon cried as he reached the doorway. James stared at the goblin and then lunged at him.

"I thought you told us the damn creature was in the hills!" James screamed as he began to strangle the goblin.

"It was I swear esper!" Goon then leaped out of James's grasp and hid behind Marcel.

"So that's why you came to this shit hole of a city? You're a conman when did you become a monster hunter?" Marcel asked curiously. James rubbed his eyes "it's a long story." He then turned to the trembling goblin. "How close is it?" Goon's eyes widened and Marcel's jaw dropped. "What are you two" a glop of saliva then fell onto the spy's shoulder. The green haired teens face fell. "Don't tell me it's behind me" James sighed. Goon and Marcel nodded as their eyes were locked onto the beast. "This is so cliché."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sebastian to your left" Ciel cried to his butler as he watched from the safety of a dying tree. The wendigo was human and barbaric like. It was at least 275 centimeters tall. The beast towered over the butler snarling and raking its claws. Sebastian kicked it in the side of the head and grabbed the young earl.

"Master something isn't right. The wendigo is acting as it were trying to have me as its meal." The master stared at the monster chasing after them and studied it.

"I thought they only craved human flesh." Sebastian quickened his speed and leaped into a tall leaf covered tree. "That I thought as well, but this is what I expected. Its appetite is also craving other creatures as well, even demons." The beast roared as it roamed on the forest floor sniffing the foggy air.

"To think James would have known about that!" Ciel cried as the beast jumped into the air. It crashed into the large tree as the butler leaped to the right.

"Sebastian I have an idea. I'll distract it while you push a tree onto the beast". The butler looked at his master and set him on the ground.

The young earl ran to the wendigo and waved his arms. The monster threw himself at the boy snarling. Ciel closed his eyes hearing a large oak tree crash to the earth. He opened his blue eye and glared at the beast. The boy frowned as he saw a terrible sight. The creature lifted its body slowly from the ground and threw off the object that struck it.

"Does this damn thing ever die?"

James drew his sword from the cane and turned around.

"Good god it's gigantic" James whispered. Goon stared at the beast and nervously fished in his coat pocket. He snatched a small leather pouch and untied it by yanking it with his teeth. "Esper duck" Goon cried as he threw the bag at the monster. A thick yellow powder surrounded the beast as it yowled. James shut his eyes expecting to be torn open by the monsters razor claws. But he wasn't. The teenager opened his eyes coming face to face with a paralyzed beast.

"Paralyze dust work all the time" the goblin boasted. Marcel stabbed the wendigo with a large pocket knife he carried.

"Oh James if you paid attention in class you would of known how to defend yourself from this abomination" Marcel teased. "You're a drug addict and still remember what the elders taught us. Now I've seen everything." Marcel smirked as he cut into the beast's chest as it began to die. "Just stop whining and help me figure out how to kill this thing."


	10. Chapter 10

Finny woke up to the sound of his master screaming and cursing like there was no tomorrow.

"Bloody hell Sebastian where are you?" The gardener stood up slowly using a dead small tree for balance. Brown and dark colored leaves crushed under his feet as he ran towards his master's screaming. The gardener stopped in his tracks and stood face to face with the wendigo. Finny trembled as his face turned a bright white. The beast began to snarl and roar as Finny noticed his master's state. The young master seemed to be wedged under a large tree trunk bleeding from the forehead. The boy struggled furiously but was in a pattern of becoming out cold and awake.

The gardeners face gained back its color and his eyes started changing to a dark red. Finny felt a burst of energy and strength. He smirked as he remembered he hasn't been in this state in a while. He had a pleasant memory of beating the scientists till they couldn't stand and escaping before Sebastian rescued him. Everyone has a dark side and the gardeners was starting to come to life. He then threw him self at the monster knocking it to the ground. He raked its eyes with his fingernails and then took off his belt. The teen wrapped the light tan leather strap around the wendigo's throat and pulled with all his might.

Ciel watched his gardener strangle the life out of the human like beast. "I knew you had it in you Finny" the young earl whispered. He then put his hands against the trunk and attempted again to push the massive piece of wood off of him. The boy cursed as he pushed even harder. He returned his attention to the wendigo. Life was escaping from the monster as Finny pulled and yanked the leather strap. The abomination finally dropped to the forest floor and its eyes closed quickly. A sly smile spread across the master's face as he called out to his gardener.

Finny turned around f. acing the boy breathing heavily. He wiped a drop of blood off his lip with his sleeve. His eyes were still an evil red and he enjoyed the feeling of unlimited power. He trudged toward Ciel breathing hard but still had an evil smile on his lips. He lifted the tree trunk off the earl with hand. He picked it up over his head and threw it. The trunk flew into the dark sky as it traveled at least five kilometers.

Ciel walked up to the gardener to thank him but Finny stopped the younger boy.

"Master I think you think should just leave and find Sebastian." Ciel quizzically stared at the other boy.

"Why would I do that Finny?" the earl asked bleakly.

Finny frowned and grabbed the other boys shoulders "before I hurt you."

The earl stared at his gardener and opened his mouth to respond but then was pushed to the ground. "I'm doing my best not to attack you master. I have a sudden urge to destroy. I don't know why, but for some reason I like this feeling. "But Finny-" Finny grabbed the smaller boys shirt and lifted him in the air. "I can't control myself master. It's as if a beast is starting to wake up after a long nap and is clawing its self awake. So just leave before I hurt you!"

Finny dropped the boy lightly on the soft forest soil and backed away. "Please I'm asking you as my friend go before I do something I regret!" Ciel began walking towards the thicket of trees away from the gardener. He then turned his head to say one last thing but the gardener was already gone. "What the hell is going on? Also where in the holly hell is that damn butler?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you don't remener Finny gets into an enraged state if he is or watches torture to someone he cares about. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Goon wandering away from the two arguing teenage espers made his way through the Southern Dublin alleys as he started heading to the forest to get his thoughts straight. The goblin would rather think about the unusual but adventurous situation he was in than listen to a pair of bisexual espers scream at one another while trying to find a way to kill an evil spirit.

The green dirt covered lone goblin breathed in enjoying the cool night air. He sat in the damp untrimmed dying grass staring at the thick forest his old tribe was home to. He never thought of himself as a member of the clan so willingly left when the chief gave him the choice.

"Strange, I smell human but it doesn't smell like human.

Odd, very odd and strange." The ragged dressed creature scampered into the woods moving swiftly around the thick trees. Water tricked onto the goblins green bald head as he sniffed the air.

"What is this odd scent that flows through my nostrils? Goon can't think of the creature. Me smell human, but it isn't full human. Odd, this is very odd and strange." Goon took another sniff of the haze filled area and kept running. Jumping over a fallen tree the goblin was startled by an echoing crash.

He dove under a wet bush and held his breath as he kept his eyes peeled for the thing that gave off the mixed bizarre scent. He took in a breath of air and held it letting the smell wander around in his long nose. He breathed out and sighed heavily. "Goon smell many smells through his time but he has never smelled the thing he smells now."

"Don't understand, Goon just don't understand" the goblin pouted. Goon almost jumped out of his damp and dirty hiding place. Another crash was heard all over the forest.

"What kind of creature is this I smell? It frightens Goon, scares him very much." The goblin gasped as he saw what the creature was as it came around a large pine tree. The gardener seemed pleased with the destruction he made of the tree he sent flying. He laughed as he punched a large hole in the one he just maneuvered around of.

"Is it human?" The goblin thought as he held his breath to frightened to breath. "No it can't. Its strength and the ability to destroy the forest. The eyes. Red and evil like a demon. Demon? Could it be a demon?" Goon took another glance at Finny roam around the tree he just made a gaping hole in. "No not Demon" the goblin smelled harder analyzing every detail of the mixed aroma.

"Human hybrid it is, a mutant creature." The gardener swiftly turned his head to the bush where the goblin concealed himself. Goon trembled not even able to panic held his place watching the hybrid human gardener. The teenager grabbed the goblin by his jacket holding him the air. "Normal human wouldn't see Goon, This thing isn't normal human!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Put the goblin down Finnian" the butler said calmly as he appeared from the trees. Finny frowned and threw the goblin to the ground.

"You're no fun Sebastian" the gardener pouted. Goon sat up and rubbed his head as he gritted his sharp teeth. "Why everyone hurt Goon? Why? Goon doesn't understand." The goblin asked loudly as he ran to Sebastian's side.

"Goon are you all right?" Marcel asked worriedly as he ran up to his friend. "That damn human hybrid, mutant creature attacked Goon! He's destroying the forest he is!" Marcel stared at the gardener and looked at his dark red eyes. "Goon you do have a point. He's no average human, but he can be put to sleep like any normal human." The goblin began to snicker and an evil grin appeared on his green face.

"Yes Marcel kills that mutant human kills it!" Goon cried excitedly. Marcel looked at his companion as if he were insane.

"You know the high council would send someone to kill me if I did that!" The tan skinned esper snapped.

"Yeah they would but I would beat the assassin to you!" James yelled as he was fallowed by the young earl.

"Jesus not again" James muttered as he look at his brothers enraged state. The teen quickly snapped his fingers and the gardener fell to the forest floor into a deep sleep. Marcel gave everyone a confused glance and looked at James a little surprised. "Wait…so it true then. You really did make a brotherhood with a human." James nodded as he lifted his brother onto his shoulder.

"You have a brotherhood with that beast?" Goon cried in disbelief.

The earl glared at the goblin and scowled. "That was the person who killed the wendigo. So if I were you I would show some respect goblin." Goon's jaw fell open and started hitting his head against a dying pine tree.

"Damn it Goon had a feeling there was more than one! God damn it to hell!" The goblin kept hitting his head against the tree and cursing until Sebastian stopped him by putting his gloved hand on the goblins head. Goon please calm down and explain this unexpected situation to me and the rest of the group."

The outraged goblin sat on the ground cursing and breathing heavily. "Goon thinks there is more than one wendigo. Maybe three maybe four I don't know." The goblin began to calm down and breathed slowly. "It looks like we need information" Marcel informed the group.

"Goon and you know the best way for a magical creature to find information in Dublin. Don't you?" The goblins slow breathing turned to heavy laughter. At the brothel!" the goblin snickered.

"Sebastian what is a brothel?" Ciel asked wondering what the goblin meant. The butler face palmed and sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

The group made its way out of the thick wet forest to a back alley. It had so many twists and turns even the person who designed would quickly get lost. Finny had woken up shortly after they left the forest and stopped in his tracks.

"You guys go on I have to talk to James" the gardener announced sternly. Sebastian nodded and fallowed the goblin through the jungle like alley. Once the rest of the group disappeared Finny began to speak.

"I know I forgave you months ago James. But what did you do to me? I even almost hurt the master!" The esper sighed and covered his face with his hands for a moment looking stressed.

"I might as well tell you the truth. Those steroids I made Hollow give you had some side effects. For example your rare moments of uncontrollable rage. But don't worry this was only….I think the second or third time." Finny only frowned looking serious.

"I'm not exactly human am I? You're not even human at all. Am I right?" James looked at his brother bewildered acting like he just escaped from an asylum.

"What in hell gave you that strange idea Finny? James asked nervously pulling his shirt collar.

"How I always randomly pass out and wake up in a totally different place. How you always disappear then reappear just at the right times. How you are never afraid, even took on those thugs. You attacked them in a way I don't even think years of sword training could teach you. You're like a magic creature of some sort." James's face turned a very deep red and his nervous body fell to the alley floor. "I give up Finny, you're right. I'm not human" the older boy whispered.

"Are you a fairy or a magic elf?" Finny asked excitedly. James stood up and grinned slightly.

"I'm an esper, first you interrogated me and now you're all happy and jumping up and down. Most humans would run away or scream. Why are you happy about this? I've been lying to you for years. A large smile appeared on the younger brother's face.

"I always knew you were magic but not real magic!" Finny yelled like a happy little kid. James couldn't help but laugh at his brother's child like innocence. "You are more like a human hybrid but not magic." James informed the other boy.

"Humans can't see magical creatures unless they reveal themselves. The goblin didn't so that's why I saw it." James looked at his brother a little surprised.

"How did you know that?" Finny smiled and rubbed the back of his blonde head.

"From old fairy tale books" Finny responded. A drop of water fell onto the gardeners head. The sky became dark with large rain clouds and thunder began to clash. "I think we should catch up with the others" James said as ran down the alley. Finny fallowed trying to escape the rain.

"So is your friend an esper too? Finny asked as he ran down the alley being pelted by rain. James ran a sharp turn as Finny ran next to him.

"Oh you mean Marcel. Yeah he is, a really powerful one too." James suddenly ran into a tall figure and stumbled backward. Sebastian appeared out of the mist facing the two brothers.

"The master thought it would be better if we waited for you two." Goon ran past the butler and grabbed the brothers' hands dragging them along. Come enough talking Goon hates the rain."


	14. Chapter 14

Goon opened a large rectangular golden and purple door with a big grin on his face. Marcel walked into the brick building as if he owned the place. An elf half human ran up to the esper embracing him romantically. The girl flirted her long purple hair and winked one of her green eyes as she pecked the teen's cheek.

"Oh Marcel you naughty little thing you're back here already?" The tall elf like creature asked while brushing her purple bangs. "Not for that Mia the esper teased. "Just for information and I guess some other things" James looked at Marcel in disgust and annoyance.

"James why are you mad? Did you use to date that girl?" Finny asked while staring at his brother's expression. James stopped looking at Marcel and the girl as she was smothering him.

"Its alright Finny she use to date everyone." Finny had a look of confusion in his eyes as he kept staring at the elf like girl kiss Marcel.

"Don't stare Finny" James muttered.

"Are you people done here? Marcel stop flirting and get some information!" James snapped. The elf girl glared at the teen and then smirked. "Ooh espers are so cute" Mia said as she put her hand on James's cheek. James scowled and slapped her hand away. The girl frowned and dragged Marcel upstairs.

"Little slut" the earl remarked.

"Young master that isn't appropriate language for a boy your age" the butler informed the earl. "Also I don't think it's that appropriate for him to be in a whore house" James pointed out. Finny stared around the large red velvet covered living room studying every little detail "so this is what this place is."

A short white horned woman went up to the gardener and wrapped her arms around him. Finny blushed as she began teasing his blonde hair. "Off get off him he's not old enough" James yelled as he shoved the horned woman away. "Aw James but she was so pretty and I think she liked me" the gardener whined as he tried to chase after the woman. James grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Good god it's not real love Finny she just wants money." Finny wiggled out of his brother's grasp and looked at the horned human creature hug another man.

"She wants money for what James?" Finny asked curiously. The older brother's face turned a dark red.

"Oh god….oh um Sebastian you're the adult here you tell him!" Sebastian's facial expression didn't change as he stood next to the earl shooing off woman that approached him.

"For the love of god I'll tell him!" Ciel mumbled. "This is a whore house Finny. These women are prostitutes who don't love. The only thing they love is money." Finny smirked and sat on a red velvet chair.

"You just could have told me that. I'm really beginning to get the idea you think I'm stupid" the gardener giggled. No one said anything until James spoke up.

"We don't think that at all, you're just a little innocent" James said as he chose his words carefully. Goon came downstairs with a female goblin at his side. "Esper why are you mad? There are lots of beautiful woman of many creatures to choose from. Stop frowning and have fun!" The female goblin grinned as she brought Goon back upstairs.

"Was the goblin drunk?" Ciel asked as he sat in a chair next to Finny tiredly. "I think it was master" Sebastian replied not enjoying the raunchy atmosphere.

"We're not getting anywhere! Sebastian go get information that's an order!" The earl barked becoming restless. The butler walked up to a good looking prostitute and took her upstairs.

"I didn't mean in that way Sebastian!" the earl called angrily. But the butler disappeared down an upstairs hallway.

"Forget this lets go and find some real information" James said as he opened the house front door. Ciel jumped off the chair and fallowed the older boy out of the house. Finny sighed and winked at a passing prostitute as he ran out.


	15. Chapter 15

The cold rain was still falling from the Dublin sky as the three boys made their way out of the building some people would call a house of sin. The earl and the gardener chased after the oldest of the three as he proceeded down a wet and slick bricked road.

"I saw a library around the corner we should try there" James yelled over his shoulder as he waited for the two others to catch up. The earl swiftly turned his head to the right and walked up to an alley. "I smell a rat" the young master yelled sternly as he snatched a green creature.

"Stupid human Goon is goblin no rat!" the green creature screeched in protest as he was caught in the earl's grasp.

"Why you three leave without telling Goon and Marcel?" The goblin asked while trying to get out of Ciels surprisingly strong clutch.

"Oh simple, because you and Marcel were wasting our time" James muttered as he made Ciel let go of the goblin.

"We were doing as you asked getting information" Goon snickered. "You seemed to be doing a great job upstairs" the earl spat sarcastically. The boys ignoring the goblin started heading towards their destination through the heavy rain.

"Fine Goon is going back to have fun, he don't need you!" the goblin laughed as he walked the other way. The library was a large old brown bricked building that looked abandoned for many years. The boys hesitantly entered it with their eyes glued to every corner thinking anything could happen. The smell of old paper and dry leather hit the group of boys as they slowly walked in.

It looked as if the shelves of books were bigger then buildings as Finny scanned a row of old dusty novels. The earl walked up to a gigantic round desk in the middle of the lobby. An old man was reading quietly and peered over his old book at the boy.

"Sir I was wondering if you had a section on evil spirits or black magic" the young master asked as if it was an everyday question. The old man closed his book and smiled at the young boy.

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell the esper instead." Ciel looked at the male librarian in surprise.

"An old esper knows many things, so where is my fellow magic creature?" The earl gave a motion for the old man to fallow him as he started making his way down an aisle of shelves. After maneuvering through a few rows of shelves and tables they found the teenage buried in a stack of books at a oak desk. James was furiously flipping pages and gritting his strong white teeth. "Where the hell is the evil spirit section?" the teen mumbled to himself as he skimmed angrily.

"Young one that is not how the elders and I taught you!" the old man said loudly. James practically fell out of his chair. A small avalanche of books fell on to the teen as he cursed wildly. The old man frowned as he helped the younger esper out of the pile of novels.

"Tell me are you assigned to this human or" the man suddenly stopped talking as he recognized the teen. "Oh good lord there are thousands of other espers in the human world and I run into James Stone, the disgrace of the esper kind. Oh just my luck" the old man sighed. James's entire body shook with rage after he heard the unexpected outburst.

"Who are you calling a disgrace?" James shouted as he let go the elder's hand.

"James you are only making my point. You are the opposite of what being an esper stands for. The librarian glanced back at the earl and then glared at the older teen.

"What are you doing with this boy? The council warned you to stay away from humans after that fighting ring we shut down. I should have you arrested for this Mr. Stone!" James backed up and raised his hands in the air to mean he meant no harm.

"Sir I'm afraid I cannot allow you to arrest one of my co workers without a proper explanation." The old esper turned facing Sebastian who was looking calm and not at all surprised at what the old man was saying.

"See James this is the other reason why you are a disgrace. You let this demon get to the human before you could." Sebastian only stood still not responding. I think James friend Marcel can give James a convincing defense" Marcel ran next to the butler and bowed at his elder.

"Ah Marcel I remember you well. You could have become a member of the council in a hundred years or so. But you broke one of our main rules when in the human world. Anyone who consumes the substance the humans call drugs will be banished. That was just a shame; I looked forward to your future. Marcel bowed again and smiled.

"Thank you elder Smith, but please don't arrest James. He was just trying to redeem his honor." Smith raised an eyebrow at the spy.

"Is this true James? Were you only trying to redeem your honor? James nodded and bowed. "Yes elder Smith I am" the teen said as respectful as he could. The elder smiled then frowned in annoyance. "I don't believe you. You should be arrested, as well should Marcel. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.

"The wendigo, they are helping us tend to the Dublin wendigo problem! Finny screeched as he ran to the group carrying a stack of books. "It says here in section 328 of Esper Court of law": _A banished member of the community or esper kind has the right at one chance to prove themselves back into the community. _"James and Marcel are helping us solve why the wendigo is doing what it is doing." Elder Smith gave Finny a look of respect and turned to the two banished teens.

"Yes what that boy speaks is true. But you can only redeem yourselves if you solve the problem. As you and your companions can see I am a loyal fan of human literature. You have one hour to gather as much information as you can. Then I want you two out of my sight!" The library was then filled with a loud echo of slurred yelling and crashing.

"You bastards left Goon alone in rain! Goon hate Rain!" The intoxicated goblin took another swig of the whisky bottle he was drinking and fell at elder Smiths feet. "Here is another rule you two young ones broke. We do not associate our selves with any race of goblin. Especially dumb drunken ones…"


	16. Chapter 16

The only sound in the old Dublin library was the quick paced footsteps of people walking with piles of books or the swift turning of a page. The earl was sitting at a large pine table covered with a sea of paper and old history novels. He skimmed page after page as his mind gulped down any useful information.

"Sebastian it says here that the average adult wendigo is at least the size of a small lighthouse. But the one we saw was smaller."

The butler looked through the book his master was reading and rubbed his chin. "This is what I feared" the butler sighed. "Master I'm afraid the two wendigo we ran into were only the offspring of an adult one." Ciels jaw dropped then quickly grabbed the book.

"You mean the one we saw was only a damn child? But it was gigantic!" Sebastian took back the novel and reread the paragraph his master was talking about.

"Sadly I am right bocchan, they were only children."

"Finny you were brilliant at convincing that old grouch. How did you know I was in trouble? James asked as he and his brother were crouched at an oak coffee table going over notes and ideas.

"Well I was looking at a book called Mr. Bunny Rabbit and Friends, and then I heard yelling that sounded like a lecture. Whenever I hear something that sounds like a lecture I always assume you are being scolded." James stared at his brother not knowing if he should be insulted or should be grateful.

"Um Finny you do know that Mr. Bunny Rabbit and Friends is a children's story right? The gardener picked up the book and grinned at the picture of a white rabbit wearing a red coat.

"Of course I do! Its just I love his little red coat!" Again James didn't know how to reply to his strange but loving younger sibling.

"God damn my love for this kid has saved him countless times from me beating some sense into him, god I'm becoming soft" James was about to tell his brother his thought but only smiled. "Finny how about we have a race to see who can get the most information" James said as nicely as possible. Finny grinned and flipped through a large magic encyclopedia.

"Hmm at least that would keep him on track for a while" Finny then found a picture of a rabbit and squealed with joy.

"Or not" James sighed to himself.

Goon drank a small bottle of scotch he kept in his ragged coat pocket as Marcel looked through old foot notes of recent sightings.

"Goon you really should watch your drinking I think you're becoming addicted. The goblin took another sip of the bottle and wiped his mouth with a dirty sleeve. "Na Goon knows when he should stop" the goblin said back as he put down the bottle. Marcel rubbed his eyes and leaned back putting his arms behind him for support.

"Elder Smith said I had a bright future. He was right and I threw it away like an old cigar. I became a bum, I am a disgrace" Marcel sobbed.

"You no disgrace esper you like Goon, he just lost his way." The teenager wiped his eyes. "You're a scum bag like me who could have had the world one day. But you're also a good friend" The goblin took another drink from the bottle and gave his friend a warm look.

"Goon can tell one thing Marcel. Goon knows things about life. And this is the life Goon is happy with."


End file.
